


Overheated

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syntax and Silencia overheat the GED servers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheated

Syntax closed the server room door behind him, and stopped moving when he heard a noise. It sounded like a footstep. When he turned around, he saw her standing there in the middle of the whirring servers.

“Did you forget to hide?” asked Syntax.

“No,” said Silencia. “I wanted to be found.” She followed Syntax deeper into the server room, to where it was darker. This was where she would have hidden if she’d wanted to surprise him. But his screaming would certainly have alerted the guards.

“That’s a first,” said Syntax. “But what’s a spy got to do in here?” He pulled a hard drive out of a slot and ran a powerful magnet along it.

“Helping you,” said Silencia, suddenly appearing from the darkness of the rows of servers. Syntax dropped the hard drive, but Silencia grabbed it before it could hit the floor. She kissed him, shoving the hard drive into a random spot. Syntax wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back, and then Silencia walked him backwards until he collided with a server tower. She kept kissing him, lifting up his shirt slightly so her fingers could graze the bare skin of his back. He moaned, and she grinned as she felt something stirring against her.

“Is it getting hot in here?” asked Syntax. His skin was getting warmer, and slick with sweat.

“Well, that could be my influence,” said Silencia, and grazed her tongue along his neck. “Or it could be because I sabotaged the electrical equipment.”

“It’s probably that,” said Syntax. But it was definitely Silencia making him hot. And hard.

“Just don’t be too loud or we’ll be caught,” said Silencia. She unzipped his fly and reached in, stroking along the length of him and making him moan. So she kissed him to keep him quiet, still stroking him.

The room was definitely getting warmer, and Syntax was getting braver. He ran his fingers through Silencia’s hair, pulling it out of its tie and out of the back of her top. It was silky, and she hummed in pleasure at the feeling. She pulled away from kissing him, and she grinned at his lust-darkened eyes.

“Take my pants off,” she murmured, feeling him twitch in her hand. He moaned and quickly moved his hands down to her pants, pulling them down along with her panties. She was wet, and he stroked his finger through the wetness. Silencia moaned, moving her hips so his finger slipped in a little.

“Shouldn’t I have something?” asked Syntax. “Because I don’t.”

“I’m good at hiding things,” said Silencia. “And I know everything about you, so I know that you’re clean. I’ve also taken the necessary precautions.”

“But won’t it make a mess?” asked Syntax.

“This time, we’re aiming to make a mess,” said Silencia. She stepped out of her pants and panties, then pulled Syntax’s pants down and pulled him out of them. Fortunately, Syntax didn’t need any prompting to pick up Silencia and even squeezed her ass. She grinned at him.

Silencia slid down onto him, moaning into his shoulder at the hardness inside her. She knew that she was his first, so she wanted to make it good for him. She kissed him to keep him quiet again, taking his tongue into her mouth as she moved on him. He was long, so she couldn’t take him all the way in, but she did take him as deep as she could. His moans were getting louder and harder to hide, so she decided to hurry. She really did not want to be interrupted.

The server tower creaked under Syntax leaning on it, but it didn’t break. The computer fans were getting louder, whirring in an attempt to keep delicate machinery cool, but the room wasn’t very well-ventiliated. Especially with Syntax’s hat over the only vent. Already, the metal of the towers was getting hotter. That was another reason for haste.

Silencia rolled her hips as she moved up and down, feeling Syntax getting closer. He put his hands on her hips, and she accidentally let out a loud moan as he pulled her down onto him.

“Save that for when we can be loud,” said Silencia, though she didn’t move up any higher. Instead, she began to grind down onto him, mashing her lips onto his in an attempt to be quieter. She accidentally bit his tongue when she came, but she’d meant to bite her own.

When Syntax came, Silencia grabbed his face and kissed him to keep him quiet. Syntax kissed her back, his tongue moving into her mouth as he kept moaning and thrusting up into her. He pulled out of her when he was done, and Silencia’s lips felt tender from so much kissing and moaning and biting. She knew that Syntax’s probably felt the same too.

“So how was that for you?” asked Silencia, climbing off of him and leaving him slumped and panting against the server tower.

“Uhh,” said Syntax. Silencia laughed, and then collected together their clothes from the floor.

“I’ll show up in your room one night, or your bed. Or shower. Hmm. So many possibilities,” said Silencia, and laughed at his blush.

There was a knocking at the door, and Silencia instantly knew that the fun was over for now. She could smell a faint burning smell too, and there was a faint haze of smoke in the air.

“Come on, lovebirds, it’s time to go,” Louisa called through the door. It opened just as Syntax was zipping up his jeans. Silencia smiled as she tucked her hair back into her top.


End file.
